


Not Your Cinderella

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Not Your Cinderella [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bucky is The Winter Soldier, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I think that's everything, Ignore all events of IM3 and Thor:TDW, Inspired by Music, It's not technically rape, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NOT MCU TIMELINE COMPLIANT, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sort-of, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This got away from me, Tony Feels, Tony consents then withdrawals said consent, Underage mentioned not actually stated, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, steve is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony are together. Tony and Pepper break up, and no it wasn't cheating, Bucky told them to get together. Steve is in love with Tony. Everything goes downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> So this got away from me big time. It was supposed to be 3,000 words max. I wrote this with another person on Wattpad under the name FanFicGodesses, so if you have Wattpad please go follow them. Inspired by the song Not Your Cinderella by Payton Rae. Amazing song, I recommend listening to it at some point. I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money from this.

It all started a week after the Battle of New York. Tony and Pepper had broken up a few days before, and all her reasons were valid. Tony just couldn't give up being Iron Man. So he gave up Pepper. All the Avengers except for Steve were now living in the tower with him and therefore had heard the resulting fight. Of course none of them had come around to see if Tony was alright. Natasha agreed with Pepper, Clint was on a mission, Thor was in New Mexico visiting Jane, and Bruce hadn't come out of his lab in days. Not that Tony could say much on that matter. Still it hurt that no one cared that he was hurting. Not that he had expected any of them to. Well maybe Bruce, but he understood that Bruce didn't do emotions. He didn't do emotions either, so he couldn't figure out why Pepper leaving had hurt so much. Had felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

Now on this particular day Steve came back to New York to take Tony up on his offer of a home. As he pulled into the underground garage and shut his bike off he thought about how to tell Tony that he loved him. It hadn't taken long for Steve to figure out that he loved the genius. He'd missed him like a bad habit once he got to New Jersey, and had considered turning around and going back to the tower. He didn't though. This was about him needing to see how the world had changed the past seventy years, and Tony was committed to Pepper anyways. He wouldn't jeopardize that. Of course that was before he got a call from Natasha saying that they had broken up. Now Steve had a chance.

Walking into the elevator Steve jumped when he heard a voice but there was no one in the elevator but him.  
"Captain Rogers. I am JARVIS. Mr. Stark is my creator. I assume you wish to see him?"  
"Yes please."  
"As you wish." A button lit up on the panel in front of Steve and he pushed it. A few moments later the elevator stopped and Steve stepped out to find himself on a floor that was split by a wall of glass panels. 'This must be the lab.' Steve glanced around looking for Tony before the wall in front of him opened up into a doorway. He glanced up at the ceiling where the voice had come from earlier. Shaking his head Steve walked into the lab looking around amazed at the futuristic designs and look.  
"Tony? Are you here?"  
"Steve? What're you doing here?"  
"I came to see if that offer was still standing?"  
"Of course. Just give me a minute and I'll show you up to your floor."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, how'd you get down here?"  
"JARVIS."  
"Traitor."  
"Tony there's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it Capsickle?"  
"I'm sorry. For the helicarrier I mean."  
"It's fine."  
"I also heard about Pepper."  
"How?"  
"Natasha told me. I'm really sorry Tony."  
"Not your fault. It's my own."  
"No Tony. Your a good person. Don't belittle yourself."  
"It is Steve. Actually can we not talk about this."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Thanks. So about your room?"  
"Alright. Show away Tony." Steve followed Tony out of the room sighing because how could he tell Tony he loved him now?

Tony hopped out of the elevator on the 56th floor and led the way down a long hall. They went into a living room before going into the bedroom. Steve blushed and smiled shyly at Tony when he turned to face him, hoping Tony couldn't read his thoughts. Tony glanced up through his eyelashes at Steve and glanced away again quickly.  
"Tony."  
"Hmm?"  
"I- um. I lo-"  
"Steve please don't."  
"It's true Tony."  
"I can't Steve. I can't love you."  
"I love you though. Isn't that enough?"  
"It's not fair to you, though."  
"I don't care."  
"I do. It's not you, I swear."  
"Tony I've heard that before. I really don't want to hear the 'it's not you, it's me' speech."  
"This isn't that. I can't love you because I'm in love with someone else. Have been for a long time."  
"I don't care. I love you. I love you so much."  
"It's not fair to you Steve. I can't love you."  
"I don't care Tony, you can learn to love me."  
"I can't. I've been in love with the same person since I was seventeen."  
"I don't care. You can learn to love me. You will learn to love me."  
"I'm not Cinderella, Steve. I'm not some Disney princess. I don't need you to save me." Tony glared up at the taller blonde and went to stalk out of the room to go lock himself back up in the lab not wanting to deal with this mess. Before he could leave though Steve snagged him with an arm around his waist and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Tony whined against Steve's lips and tried to pull away feeling like he was cheating on Bucky, even though they didn't have an explicitly explained or detailed relationship. He had loved him since he was seventeen though.

Steve pulled Tony to him swiping his tongue along Tony's lower lip asking for entrance, which of course was denied. Not used to being denied anything since he had woken up Steve ran his fingers up Tony's shirt and along his side causing a shudder to run through Tony. Repeating the action a few times Steve waited patiently until Tony moaned taking advantage of his open mouth and sliding his tongue into the wet sinful heat. Tony whined and started to kiss Steve back hating himself the whole time for enjoying the feel of another pair of lips on his.

Steve broke the kiss and started kissing and nipping along Tony's neck stopping to suck a mark into the side of his neck upon finding a sweet spot. Tony moaned quietly and ground his hips into Steve's gasping at the feel of hard Steve was. Steve pulled Tony towards the bed that had been put up when Tony offered everyone a place to stay and sat pulling the genius down to straddle his lap. Lost in pleasure Tony didn't protest when Steve pulled his shirt off and started working on his jeans.  
"God Tony. You're beautiful. Dreamt of you like this."  
"Yeah? Tell me Steve."  
"Dreamt about fucking you. Would have you ride my cock, then flip you and fuck you open wide."  
"I - fuck." Tony swore and groaned grinding down against Steve's lap before ripping his shirt off and standing to take the rest of his own clothes off. Taking the hint Steve pulled off his jeans and boxers having already been stripped of his jacket and shirt. Reaching for his jacket and digging around in the inside pocket Steve pulled out a condom and package of lube, opening the latter and coating his fingers and rubbing them together to warm the cold lube. After deeming the lube warm enough he reached under Tony circling his hole with one finger and pressing against the furled muscle gently. When Tony relaxed enough he wiggled his finger in pumping in and out of the body under him.

Tony whined and tightened against the intrusion as it really had been a while since he had bottomed. Well over a year at least. Which was the last time he had seen Bucky, before he had told him to go ahead and be with Pepper since he couldn't stay with him. Not that they hadn't tried, but in the end HYDRA always found them. Relaxing slightly Steve was able to push another finger into him twisting his wrist and rubbing along Tony's walls trying to find that bundle of nerves that would cause him to see stars.

When Tony relaxed completely and keened Steve knew he's been successful and added a third finger rubbing over that same spot until Tony was panting and withering above him. Deeming him stretched enough Steve scooted further up the bed beckoning Tony to him and pulling him up to straddle his lap when he did come closer.  
"Steve, please, don't," Tony whimpered tears in his eyes sending up a silent prayer to a God he didn't believe in that someone would come and save him.  
"You want this too Tony. Don't deny it. I can see the attraction in your eyes. Dry your tears sweetheart. I'll take care of you."  
"I don't. I don't want this. Please don't."  
"Tony stop crying. I'm doing this because I love you."  
"But I don't. I don't love you. I can't love you. Please don't make me, I'll do anything you ask. Just please." The first few tears escaped Tony's eyes and slid down his cheeks.  
"Anything Tony?"  
"Anything," Tony agreed quickly already backing away from Steve towards the end of the bed.  
"Alright Tony. Put this on." Steve held out a black blindfold and Tony grabbed it tying it around his head tightly. "Now sit in the middle of the bed and don't move. Sit here like a good little whore, and I'll be right back." Tony crawled into the middle of the bed and sat cross-legged hoping Steve would just leave again.

Of course the fates were against him. Steve came back and seeing Tony really hadn't moved he chuckled and rearranged Tony into a different position. Tony wondered why before he heard the telltale click of a shutter. He was taking pictures. Tony started crying again knowing the pictures would become blackmail. So much for Steve being his friend.

Steve arranged Tony a few different times and took quite a few pictures from every angle before setting the camera down on a side table. Sitting on the edge of the bed closest to Tony he stroked his fingers through the other male's hair before sliding behind him and laying a hand on his hip possessively. Tony wiggled away before being dragged back against Steve's chest. Sighing he laid still the only movement through his body the wracking of quiet sobs.  
"It's alright Tony. Just stay still baby." Tony tensed holding carefully still. Steve's voice hadn't come from behind him. It had come from below him. Feeling a wet tongue against his hole he jumped and pushed away from Steve.  
"Stop. Steve stop."  
"Damn-it Tony, stop being such a pussy. You said anything."  
"I - I know. I don't want this Steve."  
"Shut up Tony. Just shut up!"

Tony jerked away at the slap to his face spinning around to face Steve before jerking back from another slap, this one harder than the last.  
"Are you going to listen to me now?"  
"Y-yes sir."  
"Good boy Tony. Now be a good boy and let me eat you out baby."  
"Yes daddy." Tony sniffed trying to stifle his sobs while kneeling on his forearms and knees putting his ass on display for the other man. He held still as Steve circled his rim with his tongue before pushing back against him when his tongue breached him in the most intimate place. Whining and panting Tony rode Steve's tongue gasping out his release before Steve flipped him up over his lap again.  
"Now I want you to ride daddy's cock like a good little slut. Ride me until you cum again, then I'm going to fuck you open until my cum is leaking out of you."  
"Yes daddy. Anything you say daddy."  
"That's it baby. Now tell me you love me. Tell me how much you love my cock." Steve pulled Tony down until he was flat on his lap clenching around him spastically, and holding onto his shoulders.  
"Lo-love your cock. So much daddy. L-l-love y-you d-daddy. Mmm." Tony pushed himself up on his knees until just the tip of Steve's cock was still inside him and dropped back down moaning, riding Steve's cock hard until he was cuming again whining about the oversensitivity when Steve flipped him onto his back and started pounding into him harshly, setting a fast and hard pace. Tony panted and moaned clenching around Steve as he came inside of Tony biting down on his collarbone sucking a bruise into Tony's skin.  
"Love you baby boy. Don't you love me?"  
"Yes daddy," Tony sniffed and curled around himself as soon as Steve stood up to throw away the napkin he used to wipe himself off. After he climbed back into the bed he pulled the blankets over them and pulled Tony into his chest stroking his fingers along Tony's side feeling the sobs wracking his body but not able to hear them.  
"You're alright baby. You're alright," Steve whispered soothingly smoothing back Tony's hair lulling him to sleep.

 

*****A Few Weeks Later*****

"Tony? Where are you baby?"  
"I'm in the kitchen daddy." Tony gulped praying he hadn't done something wrong again and warranted another punishment.  
"Baby I have to go somewhere for a few weeks. I'll be back soon alright?"  
"Okay. Be safe alright?"  
"Always. I'll be back as soon as I can be. I love you." Steve came up to the counter and laid a soft kiss against Tony's lips.  
"I love you too daddy." Tony mumbled against the other's mouth opening up under him without any prompting from the taller male which made Steve smile.

After Steve left the kitchen Tony collapsed over the counter sobbing quietly in relief. Now he wouldn't have to deal with this one sided relationship. With this mess that was his life. Maybe if he was lucky enough Steve would be gone for a while. If he was extremely lucky, and that wasn't very likely, Bucky would show up and steal him away for a bit. Hearing a noise in the background Tony hurried to stand straight and wipe the tears off his face. Turning he didn't find anyone so he ignored his mind telling him to run and went into the bedroom to lay back down and hopefully sleep, since Steve had gone back to his room to pack.

Heading into his own bedroom he nearly screamed seeing as there was another person already in his bed. Grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a shoe, he crept up to the side of the bed and peeked at the person relieved when he recognized Bucky. Of course then he burst into tears and sat on the floor relief and terror warring within him.

Bucky woke up disoriented and taking stock of everything within arms reach, finally registered the crying coming from really close by. Sitting up and blinking tiredly he glanced around looking for the source of the tears. Spotting Tony sitting on the floor and crying he immediately went to the other male pulling him close to his chest and rocking him. He didn't see the shoe being swung towards his face nor expect the impact of said shoe, which is why Tony was able to shove him backwards and lean over him pinning his arms to the floor before collapsing against him when he realized that it was Bucky not an attacker.  
"Hey. What's wrong Tony?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright darlin'. What happened?"  
"I-I ..."  
"Tony? I'm leaving now. Where are you sweetheart?"

Tony flinched and buried his face into Bucky's chest trembling. Not wanting Steve to come in and find him wrapped around Bucky he pulled away and wiped away his tears forcing a smile on his face. "I'm in the bedroom. Just a minute."  
"Tony what's going on," Bucky hissed through his teeth at the genius.  
"Just don't make any noise okay? Please," Tony whispered standing and walking out of the room coming to a stop in front of Steve staring at the floor trying to will away the tears that sprung to his eyes.  
"Tony? Sweetheart what's wrong?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Tony whimpered lying through his teeth, hoping Steve would buy it and just leave.  
"I'll be okay baby. The mission shouldn't take more than a few days okay? I love you."  
"I love you too." Tony whispered standing there waiting for Steve to kiss him because he never initiated the kisses himself. Once he received the kiss he quickly reciprocated hoping it would make him leave quicker.

Once Steve left and was on the elevator, which was confirmed by JARVIS, Tony let the tears escape from his eyes and sagged against the counter before being pulled back into Bucky's chest while hands rubbed up and down his back soothingly.  
"Hey. It's alright darlin'."  
"No it's not."  
"What happened? Who was that?"  
"Steve Rogers. Captain America. Fucking asshole."  
"What'd he do to you?" Bucky hissed pulling Tony closer and holding him tight.  
"He's - he says he's in love with me. I don't love him. I love you."  
"I know baby. I love you. Love you so much sweetheart."  
"He- I don't-," Tony sighed and whined against Bucky's shoulder trying to finish his sentence. "He thinks we're in a relationship," Tony spit out the words venom dripping in his tone.  
"What do you mean he thinks your in a relationship?"  
"He came back to the tower about three weeks ago. After me and Pepper split. Told me he loved me, and tried getting me in bed," Bucky growled nuzzling into Tony's skin and gestured for him to continue. "When I said I didn't want that he argued and I promised to do anything he asked if he didn't force me. So he took pictures of me. Then he tried eating me out. I freaked and he hit me a couple times, so I just let it happen, and- god. I'm so sorry Bucky. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault sweetheart. You did what you had to. Your so perfect princess."  
"But I- I hurt you?"  
"No you didn't. I promise. If you hurt me I'd tell you."  
"O-okay. I love you."  
"I love you too. It'll be okay. How about after this mission I talk to Pierce, and you come stay with me. How's that sound?"  
"Stay? Like come back to HYDRA with you?"  
"Well yes and no. If you come with me we're not staying at a base. If HYDRA needs me they can call."  
"Okay. I'll come."  
"Okay baby. Now how about you go lay down?"  
"Come with me? Please. I just want you close."  
"Okay. I can only stay for a bit. I leave for D.C. tomorrow morning."  
"So we have until then?"  
"No. I have to be on a ship by seven tonight. On a chopper by three. I'm sorry."  
"No I get it. You kill people for a living. You work for a twisted organization that would kill me in a seconds time to get to you. Just wake me before you leave."  
"Okay. Come on let's sleep."  
"Okay." Tony wrapped himself around Bucky upon prompting when the other picked him up heading for the bedroom.

Once in the room Bucky dropped Tony onto the bed gently and stripped out of his jacket, shirt, and shoes and socks sliding in behind the now naked genius and pulling the blankets up and over them, throwing an arm over Tony's waist while Tony curled into his chest.

Smoothing back Tony's dark hair he pressed a light kiss to his lips and dropped into a light slumber content to hold his lover while he slept.

A few hours later Bucky woke up finding Tony missing. Getting out of the bed he searched the room then headed out into the kitchen/living room. Not finding him there he went back into the bedroom looking in the closet when he heard singing. Really good singing. He didn't recognize the song, but he did recognize the voice singing. Tony was singing in Italian. It sounded like a lullaby. Opening the door quietly he crept into the bathroom sitting on the moist counter listening to the soothing melody of the song. Of course it didn't hurt that Tony was the one singing it.  
"Bambino mio, non piangere Bambino mio, asciugati gli occhi Riposare la testa vicino al mio cuore Mai a parte, bambino mio. Quello piccolo quando si gioca Non ti dispiace quello che dici Coloro occhi brillantezza e lucentezza."  
"Tony what're you singing baby?"  
"An Italian version of Baby Mine."  
"Isn't that from that Disney film?"  
"Dumbo. Yeah."  
"Do you sing in Italian often?"  
"It depends. I don't usually. Only if I'm feeling really sad. My mom used to sing in Italian often."  
"It makes you feel close to her?"  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
"Can I join you," Bucky asked pulling off the little bit of clothing he was wearing, already knowing what the answer would be.  
"Always." Tony turned off the water stepping out of the way so Bucky could get in and set the water to a temperature he liked.

Wetting his hair Bucky ran his fingers through the long strands pushing them out of his face before grabbing Tony's hips and dragging him into a sweet kiss. Pulling away from the kiss he grabbed some shampoo quickly washing his hair while Tony watched him.  
"Sing for me."  
"Sing what?"  
"What you were singing earlier. Just sing for me."  
"Alright. Se sapessero poco dolce voi Avevano finiscono per amarti troppo Tutte quelle stesse persone che ti rimproverano Quello che darebbero solo per La possibilità di tenere voi."  
"I love you."  
"Ti amo troppo Bucky." Tony smiled and pressed another kiss against Bucky's lips, pressing up on his toes and looking up through wet clumped together eyelashes he rested his head against the curve of Bucky's shoulder fluttering his lashes sleepily.  
"Come on Tony. Back to bed."  
"I don't want to sleep."  
"You need to sleep more darlin'. You're human. Your body needs it's rest."  
"I can't sleep. Have nightmares all the time."  
"You have to though. Please. For me?"  
"Fuck me first."  
"Tony I don't fuck you. Fucking is what we did when you were seventeen."  
"No. I know. I mean- I want to be your little slut."  
"Tony you know I can't. Not after last time."  
"I liked it though. It made me feel like I belong to you."  
"Okay. I know. How about I eat you out and you can ride me until you cum? How's that sound baby?"  
"Mmm. Can I- fuck. Can I wear your tags?"  
"Course baby doll." Bucky pulled them over his head and put them around Tony's neck, growling possessively at the sight Tony made in nothing but his tags.  
"Come here princess."  
"Okay? Don't you need me on my hands and knees?"  
"No. Just come here." Tony shrugged and crawled up the bed until he was sitting next to Bucky's shoulder, sucking in a breath and letting out a whine when he found himself sat over Bucky's face with a tongue thrust into him. Grinding down against the intrusion he let out a long, low moan.  
"Bucky. Mmm. 'm gunna- oh fuck." Tony rolled off Bucky sprawling out panting shifting against the sheets trying to find a position where the tags around his neck didn't dig into his skin.  
"You alright darlin'?"  
"Yeah. Just give me a minute."  
"Okay, whenever you're ready."  
"Mm. I'm good."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm good. Perfect really."  
"Tony your rambling sweetheart."  
"Sorry, sorry, I just- damn I forgot how big you are."  
"Really Tony? If you can still talk I'm obviously not satisfying you."  
"Mmm. No you are. Just- fuck James." Tony ground his hips down rotating in little figure eights before rocking on Bucky's lap. Whining he lifted himself up and dropped back down onto Bucky's lap, bouncing harshly ignoring the oversensitivity of his body, trying to get Bucky to cum inside him before stopping.  
"Tony, baby, I'm gunna-"  
"Do it. Please." Tony ground down against Bucky's lap panting and rocking his hips wringing every drop of Bucky's orgasm out of him that he could. "I love you." Tony whispered his eyes fluttering open and closed cuddling into Bucky's side.

Bucky curled around his lover running his fingers through his mop of hair and hugged him close to his chest setting an internal clock for an hour and a half before he had to leave. Nuzzling into Tony's neck he dropped into an easy rest.

Waking a good twenty minutes before he had too, Bucky shook Tony lightly who came awake with a whine snuggling back into Bucky's chest.  
"Tony sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me."  
"Buck? What's goin- oh your leaving."  
"Not yet. I need to ask you something alright?"  
"Alright. What is it Buck?"  
"Just a minute." Bucky searched for his jacket on the floor in the pile of clothes and upon finding it searched through the pockets for the ring box he'd brought with him. Holding the box behind him he knelt in front of Tony pulling the box out and rubbing his thumb over the top.  
"James? What're you doing?"  
"Anthony Edward Stark. I've been in love with you for seven years. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. Of course it wasn't under the best circumstances, but you still gave me a chance, and even though we haven't been able to spend as much time together as we should have, I'm more sure of this fact than I am of anything in the world. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?"  
"Yes. Yes I'll marry you. Wanted to marry you since I was seventeen. Waited for you to ask. Love you. I love you so much."  
"Love you too babe. Go back to sleep."  
"Don't leave?"  
"Not for a while."  
"Alright."  
"Sweet dreams sweetheart," Bucky pressed a light kiss to Tony's hair and curled around him again, waiting until he was snoring to extract himself from the grasp on his waist and slipping out of the bed.

Searching through the rooms in the penthouse suite for a sheet of paper and a pen Bucky grinned triumphantly when he found a notebook of science notes. He ripped out a blank page, knowing he had to write the note for Tony himself or he wouldn't believe that Bucky had really been there. Finished with what he had to say, he laid the note in the spot he had been in hoping Tony would find it when he woke again. Finding an old teddy bear in the chair in the corner Bucky wrapped it in his scent and pressed it into Tony's chest, stifling a chuckle at how adorable he looked. Glancing at the clock to check the time he pressed a final kiss to Tony's hair and promised to come home soon.

Tony woke an hour after Bucky left rolling to the other side of the bed groaning at the popping of his back. Glancing around the room he noticed the sheet of paper on the dark sheets. Thinking he fell asleep in the middle of writing notes about his latest project he reached for the paper when a flash of light caught his attention. When he couldn't find a source of the light he shrugged and reached for the paper again. The same flash of light happened so he looked down to see what was causing it. There was a diamond ring on his finger. That was causing the flashes of light. Finally picking up the note he read it realizing that it wasn't his handwriting.

Tony darlin',  
No your not dreaming. That is a ring on your finger. I know that you're probably asking yourself when you bought it, and why you bought yourself a diamond ring. You didn't. I really was here doll. Ask JARVIS to play the footage for you. It wasn't a dream. I'll be back soon. I'm coming back for my tags. Well the tags are yours really. So I guess I'm coming back for the person attached to them. That's you. I'll be home soon. I love you baby doll.

Tony felt tears spring to his eyes and brushed his fingers over the tags around his neck and the ring on his finger fighting a losing battle against a grin.

 

****later that night on SHIELD's ship****

 

Steve crept around on the ship keeping one eye open for anyone to do anything suspicious. He'd already been here a few hours and nothing. The only other person he had seen was Natasha. And the only reason he had seen her was because she sought him out when she boarded the ship herself. He wondered if this was even a real mission when someone finally passed him speaking Russian and carrying a gun. He ran at the person wrapping an arm around his neck putting enough pressure on his windpipe that the guy passed out before Steve followed the sound of more people to an open part of the ship where more fighting was going on.  
"Steve! Behind you!" Natasha's voice yelled into his ear, and Steve spun to the left bringing up the shield to hit whoever was behind him. Luckily for the person they were able to grab Steve's arm and flip him over and down onto the ground. Unluckily for Steve they had also wrestled the shield out of his grasp and now kneeled over him raising the shield over his head and bringing it down at an angle that wouldn't kill Steve but would seriously injure him enough to put him out of commission for a few days if he kept getting hit.

Just as Bucky was going to bring the shield back down it was snatched out of his hands and he spun around hissing at the redhead who had stolen his weapon. Immediately he recognized Natasha Romanov from The Red Room and hoped she didn't recognize him. If she did she didn't show it as she tossed the shield back to Steve and ran off to fight her own enemy. Spinning back around he caught Steve's blow on his left forearm before leaning back over the man and kicking him in the temple.  
"That's for touching my fiancee asshole." Bucky spit out the words before jumping the side of the ship and back down near the HYDRA sub that would take him back to the chopper, which would then take him to D.C. to Pierce.

 

***in D.C.***

 

Bucky was in D.C. for three days before Pierce deemed it important enough to tell him where he was staying. Of course once he found out he went to the hotel and waited in the living room of the suite for Pierce to come back from wherever he was meeting with whoever he was meeting. Not that Bucky cared what Pierce was doing. The man wasn't worth his attention. The only reason Bucky even needed to speak with him was because he was the only handler on the eastern coast close enough to D.C. - being in D.C. himself - that could contact the people Bucky needed to see.

The door opened and Bucky heard loud voices, a couple of which sounded slurred. Sitting in the dark he waited for the group to make their way into the room before he turned on a light causing a few of the men to jump in surprise, namely Pierce, Rollins, and Rumlow.  
"Alexander."  
"Sergeant. Or is it just Soldier now?"  
"Not important. Everyone except Rumlow, Rollins, and Pierce leave."  
"You can't just tell my guests what to do."  
"Watch me." Bucky pulled out one of his throwing knifes and twisted it around before burying it up to the hilt into the wall opposite him next to some nameless dames face. "Now get out."  
"Okay everyone this'll only take a few moments. Just help yourself to the bar downstairs on me."  
"Did you contact them?"  
"Yes. They'll meet with you in two days at three p.m. and not a minute before."  
"Good. I suppose I have to let you live hm?"  
"I suppose you do. What did you need these two for?"  
"Rumlow STRIKE team belongs to you right?"  
"Yes."  
"Target Stark Industries, Stark Tower, or any military base with one Lieutenant Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes on it and you and your whole team will be the first to die the next time I'm on a mission. Am I understood?"  
"Yes. But why those places?"  
"My fiancee and the two people closest to them. If any of them get hurt for Project Insight, you will not be able to run far enough, hide well enough, or fight long enough to save your pathetic life. Clear?"  
"Clear."  
"Stark. HYDRA's allowing you to have Stark?"  
"That isn't any of your business Rollins."  
"What the actual fuck? I've tried getting the higher ups to let me have a go at him. Not as if he's straight anyway." Rollins rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"Do not ever speak of Tony in that tone again. Actually do not even think of him ever again. He's mine. Lay a finger on him, and I will kill you. Slowly, painfully, and I will enjoy every second of it." Bucky growled pressing a knife to Rollins jugular vein before the other three men could even blink. "Is that understood?"  
"Yes." Rollins glared and swallowed thickly backing away from the assassin in front of him.  
"Good. That's all I needed. Enjoy your -" Bucky glanced around the room, the smell of sex more than likely permanent. "-party." With that said he left the room heading back to his own hotel to call Tony and tell him that he had a meeting with the heads of the organization.

Leaving the hotel and starting down the street he pulled out his phone texting Tony to tell him he needed to be ready for a phone call within the next fifteen minutes. Scanning the street for anything unusual he spotted someone watching him from a café across the street. Looking closer he recognized the man from the boat, this Steve person. Watching him out of the side of his eye he continued down the street grinning when the man followed a few paces behind on the other side of the street.

Turning down a side street Bucky chuckled when the guy followed him, probably not realizing this street was a dead end. Or he did, and he just didn't care. Either way he was following Bucky and that ment he would get his ass kicked. Coming to a sudden halt Bucky spun around and stared at the taller blonde man.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"Weren't you on the ship a few days ago?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm terrified of ships."  
"Oh sorry. You look like him though."  
"Okay well would you quit following me now?"  
"Yeah sorry."  
"Yeah whatever." Bucky turned brushing past the man 'accidentally' hitting him with his metal arm.

Steve reached out snagging the other's wrist and throwing him into the opposite wall.  
"You were on that ship. I know you."  
"You don't. Are you looking for a fight?"  
"Maybe I am. I remember what you said."  
"Then you know you deserve whatever ass kicking gets handed to you."  
"Not likely. I didn't touch your fiancee."  
"Oh but you did. Without realizing he was already spoken for."  
"I didn't touch him. Considering I don't know who you are, I couldn't have touched him."  
"Stop talking. You want a fight? Here's your fight." Bucky threw a punch to Steve's jaw and shoved him onto the ground, hovering over him.

Steve stood up throwing a few punches at Bucky's face growling in frustration when Bucky ducked them and kicked at his side trying to put him back on the ground. Catching the leg mid-kick he was able to get Bucky on the ground and get a few punches in before he was punched back and thrown into the wall hitting his head hard enough to knock him out.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood Bucky dragged Steve into a relatively hidden spot in the alley and left him there. Pissed off and sore he jogged the rest of the way back to his hotel and waited impatiently for the elevator to stop at his floor. When it finally reached his floor he pushed his way out and to his room slamming and locking the door behind him. Grabbing his phone out of his jacket pocket he dialed Tony's number smiling when he didn't even get through a full ring before it was picked up.  
"Bucky. What happened?"  
"Nothing. I ran into Steve on the mission."  
"Oh."  
"I fought him. Earlier. For touching you. You're mine."  
"Bucky you can't start fights with people over me."  
"I have a meeting with the heads in a few days." Bucky changed the subject quickly, not wanting to make Tony upset.  
"Really? Pierce actually talked to them for you?"  
"Yeah. You sound upset."  
"No, it's great babe."  
"Are you sure? I miss you."  
"Oh. I found your note."  
"Did you like it?"  
"Yeah I loved it. Thanks for leaving it. I needed that."  
"I know. Do you like your ring?"  
"Yes I love the ring too. Not as much as you but I still love it."  
"Still wearing my tags?"  
"Yeah. Haven't taken them off."  
"Good. Don't lose 'em."  
"Can you come home soon?"  
"Soon. As soon as my meeting is over, okay?"  
"Okay. I have a surprise for you when you get back."  
"What is it? Is it you?"  
"Nope. Not telling. I love you."  
"Love you too doll face."  
"Bye Bucky."  
"Bye Tony. I'll see you soon." Bucky pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call grinning at how silly his fiancee is. But he loved him so much. Going into the kitchen Bucky made some coffee and food for his dinner trying to figure out how to quickly pass the next few days. The sooner this week was over the sooner he got back to Tony.

 

***two days later***

 

Bucky checked the time for the fourth time in as many minutes. It was almost three. He looked around the room he had been instructed to meet the heads in. He checked the time again. Two fifty-nine. At exactly three the six heads of HYDRA came in and sat around a long table while Bucky paced the length of the room growling and fiddling with the ring on his finger.  
"Soldier. Speak."  
"What is so important you had to meet with us?"  
"Anthony Stark."  
"What about the brat?" Someone on the left of Von Strucker asked annoyed and Bucky glared hissing at the man reaching for a knife that was hidden in his boot.  
"Barnes! No weapons."  
"Sorry. Is he new?"  
"Yes, he is. We didn't have time to fill him in on the situation with young Mr. Stark."  
"Let me explain. Tony Stark is mine. Has been for seven years. Unless you want to die a slow and painful death do not disrespect him while in my presence."  
"Is he really allowed to talk to me like that?"  
"Yes Whitehall. Sergeant Barnes has been serving HYDRA since the forties. If you continue he will kill you. Stark belongs to him and no one touches him."  
"This is ridiculous."  
"Speaking of no one touching him. Project Insight can not target Stark Tower, Stark Industries, and any base with one Lieutenant Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes on it."  
"Okay. Why?"  
"Mrs. Potts is CEO of Stark Industries, and Tony cares about her. Rhodey is Tony's best friend. If either of them is hurt I will kill you all."  
"Alright. None of them will be targeted."  
"Great. Now here's the most important thing."  
"What is it Sergeant?"  
"I'm engaged to Tony. I want to stay with him."  
"Congratulations. He can stay with you on base."  
"No. No bases. Tony hates HYDRA. He tolerates this organization because of me. You will not force him to stay at one of the bases."  
"Alright. What do you suggest?"  
"We will either stay at Stark Tower, or we're getting a house wherever Tony wants."  
"Alright. Just have your Tony put in a secure line for calls for your missions."  
"I will."  
"Is that all?"  
"I can't be wiped anymore. I have to retain my memories so I don't hurt Tony."  
"Alright. You can decide if or when you're wiped and which memories are wiped."  
"That's all I have for now."  
"Alright. Someone will contact you in a week or so to find out your final decision. So when's the wedding?"  
"Haven't decided. I'll let you know."  
"Good day Sergeant Barnes." Bucky left the room without saying goodbye. Once he got his jacket and phone back he immediately called Tony to tell him the good news. Except his phone went to voicemail. Leaving a brief message he headed back to his hotel to pack up what little belongings he had in the room. Of course that was when he got a call from Alexander Pierce that Insight was happening today, and he wanted the Winter Soldier there to make sure everything went smoothly. Of course Bucky had to go no matter how much he would rather be getting on a plane to New York.

Showing up at the Triskelion he runs into Steve again but they have more important things to do than throw insults and punches at each other. Grinning Bucky makes his way to the hanger where Project Insight is being launched from and climbs onto one of the helicarriers thinking he'd get a better advantage if he was higher up.

About five minutes after the helicarriers were launched a fight broke out between him and a winged man. After ripping one of his mechanical wings off he went back into the control room of the helicarrier to find Captain America trying to change out a chip on the targeting hard drive. Wrenching him back Bucky growled and started another fight with the man, trying to prevent him changing the chips. After a few minutes the Captain quit fighting back smirking at the assassin and held up the original chip before tossing it out of a hole they had made in the glass. Bucky dived for the chip but lost his footing and the Captain grabbed him pushing him safely over the hole and falling through himself. They were at least a couple hundred feet above the water below them and if the fall didn't kill the man, then it would seriously injure him and he would drown. Cursing his life Bucky dived out of the hole himself when they were about fifty feet above the water, searching through the water for the body of the man. Upon finding him he pulled him to the side of the pool and made sure he was still breathing before calling the proper authorities.

Once the sirens were close enough to be heard Bucky left the area going back to his hotel and throwing all his things into his bags. Grabbing his phone off the counter he unlocked it and saw that he had four new messages from Tony, and a couple missed calls from him. He also had a missed call from Rumlow and Pierce both, but ignored those in favor of calling his fiancee who was probably frantic by now.  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line was definitely feminine.  
"May I speak to Mr. Stark please?"  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
"Just tell him it's from D.C." Bucky could hear the woman, and he belatedly realized it was Pepper, tell Tony he had a call from D.C.  
"This is Tony Stark."  
"Hey angel."  
"Bucky." Bucky could hear the relief flood into his tone as Tony sighed his name.  
"Yeah doll. It's me. Have you been crying?"  
"I was so scared. When you didn't answer I thought the worst had happened and I lost you."  
"I'm okay. A little banged up, but I'm alive. I'm okay."  
"Are you coming home?"  
"I'm coming home."  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah Tony. Tonight."  
"Thank the gods. I miss you so much."  
"I know baby doll. I miss you too. I get to stay."  
"Stay? Their letting you stay?"  
"Their letting me stay. Well their letting you stay with me is the official record."  
"We can live wherever? Be together?"  
"Yeah baby. Wherever. Together."  
"I love you."  
"Love you more. I'll be home soon."  
"Alright. I'll see you then."  
"Alright. Bye princess."  
"Bye Buck." Tony snorted before the dial tone rang in Bucky's ear. He grinned and grabbed the bags waiting by the door and went to the closest private air strip to commandeer a plane home.

An hour later he landed in New York, and caught a taxi as close to Stark Tower as he could before paying the driver way more than what his fare was, and jumped out of the vehicle throwing his bags over his shoulders. Walking the last block Bucky broke into a run when the tower was within sight. Sprinting and sliding through the lobby he jabbed at the button for the elevator, letting out a sigh of relief when the doors slid open and immediately took him to Tony's floor.

Stepping out of the elevator and dropping his bags inside the door he stalked to the bedroom searching for his fiancee. Stopping just inside the doorway to the bedroom Bucky let out a possessive growl at the sight of Tony that awaited him. Stalking closer he pulled Tony to the edge of the bed with a tight grip on his hips. Capturing Tony's mouth with his own he lavished Tony's body with loving touches and praise.  
"Is this my surprise?"  
"Yeah. Do you like?" Tony stood and twirled around a couple times showing off the bright pink lace panties he was wearing, and since he was Tony Stark he hadn't stopped there. He wore a light shade of lipgloss that was shiny and did wonderful things to Bucky's insides when the other pouted, mascara that made his dark eyelashes darker and longer, pink ballet flats, and black fishnets that only went halfway up his thighs. Staring appreciatively he pulled Tony against him rolling his hips against his ass and growling.  
"Let me show you how much." Tony moaned and pressed back against his lover pulling another growl from low in Bucky's throat.

Throwing all caution to the wind Bucky shoved Tony onto the bed quickly divesting himself of all clothing and pouncing onto the smaller male, attacking his neck with nips and licks over every sweet spot he knew by heart. Soon enough he had Tony whining under him arching into his touch and begging sweetly.  
"Did my pretty girl miss me?"  
"She did. So much."  
"My pretty girl. Only mine, right sweetheart?"  
"Only yours James. Only a pretty girl for you."  
"Hands and knees baby." Bucky knelt behind Tony kissing the base of his spine when he was quick to comply with the demand. Pushing against the panties with his fingers he was able to sheath three fingers inside Tony's body.  
"Did you prep yourself sweetheart?"  
"Yeah. I wanted you to be able to just fuck into me when you got home."  
"Such a good girl Tony. Gunna do just that. You want that?"  
"Mm yeah. Want it."  
"Alright sweetheart. Gotta get you outta these." Bucky pulled the lace down over Tony's ass, pausing to squeeze the flesh between his palms before pulling it the rest of the way down Tony's thighs and over his ballet flats. Next he pulled off the flats and gripping Tony's hips thrust into the hilt burying himself in his lover's body. Setting a fast pace and hitting Tony's prostate on every other thrust he wasn't surprised when Tony clenched around him spilling onto the sheets below him, clenching his muscles weakly trying to coax Bucky over the edge as well. As soon as he succeeded Tony went limp in Bucky's arms, trusting him to clean them up and put him to sleep.

After getting them clean and changing the sheets on the bed Bucky held Tony to his chest rocking the other gently humming a lullaby under his breath, relaxing more after Tony started snoring. Dropping off to sleep himself he wrapped an arm around Tony's waist curling around his body protectively.

 

***one week later***

 

Bucky woke up early a reminder of his missions and years as an assassin. Of course he still was, he just hadn't been called out yet. Turning carefully he watched Tony sleeping, face peaceful and breathing deep and even. Sending up a silent prayer he slid out of bed to make breakfast and take a quick shower before he had to wake Tony up.

Getting breakfast done he jumped in the shower enjoying the hot spray against his skin for a moment before his military training kicked in and he was out in under three minutes.

Stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist he wandered into the closet pulling on a pair of faded jeans and putting his hair up into a ponytail before going to wake Tony.

Shaking Tony awake and kissing his forehead Bucky sauntered back into the kitchen setting breakfast on the plates and taking that to the table. After a minute Tony wandered out in his underwear and sleep rumpled hair. Choking on the toast he had just taken a bite of he grabbed Tony by the waist and dragged him onto his lap fingering the dark blue lace of the panties he had on which were barely big enough to wear.  
"Tony you're trying to kill me aren't you sweetheart?"  
"Hmm? No. Don't wanna kill you."  
"Why're you wearing these so early? You wanna be fucked like a little slut so early?"  
"Mm. Yeah. Fuck me baby."  
"I will. First we need to talk alright?"  
"About?" Tony twisted around until he was straddled over Bucky's lap facing him trying to will the tears in his eyes away.  
"Tony sweetheart, I'm not leaving. I promise. HYDRA is going to be calling sometime this week to find out if we're staying here at the tower."  
"Do you want to?"  
"I want whatever you want sweetheart."  
"I don't want to stay here. The Avengers can have it for a headquarters or something."  
"Well where do you wanna go?"  
"Somewhere upstate. I found this property with the cutest little cottage. We can expand the cottage, and there's access to a private lake."  
"Sounds perfect honey. Do you want it?"  
"Yeah I do."  
"Well we'll go there then."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah Tony. I mean it, whatever you want doll. If I can give it to you, it's yours."  
"Okay. I'll call the realtor later today."  
"Alright darlin'. Next. When do you want to get married?"  
"December fifteenth. At the cottage. In the snow. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah. It's perfect Tones."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah baby. It's perfect. You're perfect."  
"If I want a dress?"  
"Whatever you want baby. If you want a dress, wear a dress baby."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's all?"  
"Yeah sweetheart. Finish your breakfast for me?"  
"Okay."  
"That's it baby. Eat, then I'll fuck you."  
"Alright." Tony reached for his food eating quickly then pulling Bucky into a filthy kiss and grinding down on his lap. Jumping at the smack on his ass he scurried into the bedroom throwing himself onto the middle of the bed bouncing slightly and giggling. Hearing a chuckle behind him he looked back over his shoulder and up through his lashes at his fiancee.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. You're beautiful."  
"No. I'm really not."  
"You are. To me."  
"Mmm, I know love."  
Bucky slowly climb on to the bed, licking his lips seductively. Tony bit his lip anticipating Bucky's touch.  
"Should I fuck you recklessly or do you wanna make love?"  
Bucky kissed and sucked on Tony's neck while he spoke, gently rubbing his cock though his thin lace panties.  
"Do what you want to me Bucky.." Tony jumped in Bucky's lap. "I'm your's."  
Tony pulled Bucky closer for a kiss and swished his tongue around in Bucky's mouth, getting him hard.  
"I want you to fuck me, with this big cock of yours," Tony whimpered into the kiss.  
Bucky complied and ripped Tony's panties off with blunt force. He smirked and kissed Tony's lower belly up his chest, smirking the whole time.  
"I wanna make you feel so good, want that?" Bucky started off softly licking and sucking Tony's nipples until he heard a noise come from Tony that he hadn't heard before.  
"Oh my God Bucky-" With such an erotic sound coming from Tony's lips, Bucky applied force and sucked on them harder.  
"Do you like the way this fee-"  
"F-Fuck Bucky! Fuck me, fuck me hard! God, I want you so bad. I can't -" He broke off in a sweet, high-pitched moan. Bucky stopped and stared at Tony, astonished, then he laughed playfully.  
"You are such a slut, you know that right? Just me suckling on your nipples already made you this horny. You surprise me Tony, but I want your ass too, incredibly." Bucky pulled Tony's pelvis between his legs. Gently, he pulled on and massaged his balls.  
"Ahh - Bucky..."  
He slowly began to lick and suck on Tony's hard cock like a lollipop, while fondling his balls.  
"B-Bucky...I-I, I'm gonna cum."  
"Go ahead. I'll swallow it."  
With another smirk, Bucky began to suck Tony's dick faster, allowing saliva to drip and spill from his mouth.  
"Oh my God, Bucky!!"  
Tony grabbed the back of Bucky's head as he came in his mouth, filling Bucky's mouth with the warm liquid.  
"Amazing. You are amazing Котенок," said Bucky as he looked up at Tony and swallowed, licking his lips to savor the flavor.  
"B-Bucky.."  
"My turn Tony"  
Tony volunteered and turn around on all fours after kissing him and chasing the taste of himself in his mouth. He licked and sucked on his own fingers and pushed them into his own ass stretching himself for Bucky. Bucky lay back, stroking his own cock to the amazing view.  
Tony quickened his movements and looked at the horny Bucky.  
"I'm ready for you killer." He winked back at his fiancee.  
Bucky, finally at his peek, kneeled on the bed behind his beloved Tony, rubbing his cock at his entrance.  
"What are you waiting for? Aren't you ready for me?"  
"Just taking it all in."  
Bucky mildly pushed his cock into Tony and immediately began thrusting. His hands rested on Tony's shoulders, pulling him back onto his large cock.  
"Yes, Bucky, Fuck me! FuckMeFuckMeFuckMeFuckMe.. ahh!"

With that, Bucky thrust faster and harder into Tony, inhaling and exhaling deeply, silently enjoying Tony's tight and wet hole.  
"Ugh, s-say something James. Talk dirty to me."  
Bucky, barely able to speak at this point, struggled to speak as the feeling of absolute pleasure caught all of his words.  
"T-Tell......me....how you like t-this....ahh...fuck Tony!"  
Bucky slapped him on the ass,  as a signal to reply, then moaned and bucked his hips forward faster in a consistant, rhythmic pattern.  
"Fuck Bucky, it feels so good. I can't believe how good this feels. It's so damn great Bucky...mmmmm...keep going."  
Bucky pulled out of Tony and watched the precum drip out of his ass. He then lay back on his back while holding Tony up by his waist above his wet tip. As he was laying down, Bucky sat Tony atop his throbbing erection and cried out in pleasure on impact.  
"Jesus Tony~ Your ass is unbelievable. You wanna be a slut, why don't you ride me darlin'?"  
Without any shred of hesitation, Tony roughly and quickly rode up and down on Bucky, residue seeping out from inside his slick hole.  
"Ahh...mmmnnnn...I can't take it much longer. I-I'm gonna cum Bucky! I'm coming!" Shortly after Tony shot out his cum. His cum was air born and landed all over the pillows, visibly seen on the light pink silk sheets.  
"B-Bucky..?"  
"You did good love, your a messy whore. My messy whore. Suck me off...Im close."  
Tony enthusiastically hoped off Bucky's cock and shoved it into his mouth, sucking and stroking it vigorously with such passion and lust in his eyes as Bucky approached his end.  
"Damn Tony, you're too good at this. I'm really gonna cum," Bucky panted out.  
Bucky pulled Tony's hair, pushing his head down on his cock egging him on.  
"Ahhhh, Shit!!"  
Bucky pulled Tony's head back and ejaculated on his face, mainly on his cheek and forehead.  
Tony wiped it off and licked Bucky's cum off his fingers and winked at Bucky as he did so.  
"You are something you know that? I love you."  
"Hehe. I love you." Tony laughed and lay on top of Bucky, embracing him with a sloppy, exhausted kiss.  
"Tony? What the hell?"  
"Steve?"  
"Yeah. I'm gone for two weeks and and come home to find you sleeping with the enemy?"  
"Steve, he's not the enemy. He's my fiancee. I told you I was in love with someone else."  
"You're a slut Tony. Such a whore."  
"Back the fuck off Rogers. He's mine."  
"No he's mine. Get away from him!"  
"No. I told you you touched my fiancee. Stay away from him."  
"Tony? Baby please."  
"No. I choose James. I've chose him for seven years Steve. Sorry."  
"Whatever Tony. I don't need you. I don't love you. I have Sam now anyway."  
"Good for you. Don't treat him like you did me."  
"Tony sweetheart come on baby, don't do this."  
"I choose him, Steve."  
"Hey baby. Come on princess. Let's go out for lunch." Bucky pulled Tony out of the room and into the closet pushing him towards the back where he could stash his more feminine clothing, and come out dressed normally.

Coming back into the room Tony found Steve staring at him and he looked down trying to figure out what he was staring at. Not able to figure it out he twisted his ring around his finger giggling when it caught the light and flashed a few times.

Steve's eyes were drawn away from the dogtags on Tony's neck to his hands when a flash of light caught his eye. Looking closer he saw a diamond ring on his finger and his temper flared like it hadn't since the helicarrier.  
"What?"  
"I thought you didn't wear jewelry is all."  
"I don't normally."  
"What's up with the tags and diamonds then?"  
"The tags are James'. The diamonds are set in my engagement ring. Why do you care?"  
"Oh right. I wasn't important enough for you to wear the things I bought for you."  
"Steve, please don't do this."  
"I'm not doing anything. Can I see them?" Steve gestured at the tags around Tony's neck carelessly.  
"No. You can't."  
"The hell I can't," Steve growled and snatched the tags up face crumbling when he read the name stamped on them. "Is this some kind of sick joke to you?"  
"What? Why the hell would I be wearing fake tags?"  
"James Buchanan Barnes is dead. Bucky is dead. He died in the war."  
"No he didn't."  
"Damn-it Tony he did! I was there!" Steve slapped Tony across the face yanking him to the bed by the tags he had clenched in his fist.  
"No he didn't." Tony spit the words out holding back tears of pain when Steve tightened his grip on the chain nearly choking him.  
"He is. Stop lying you fucking whore."  
"He. Is. Not!"  
"He is." Steve slapped him again harder than the first time and Tony screamed at him kicking at any part of Steve he could reach.

Hearing Tony screaming Bucky tore back into the room from across the suite. Seeing Steve leaning over him Bucky jumped onto him from behind getting an arm around his throat and jerking back effectively cutting off his air supply. Steve hadn't been expecting that and tumbled to the side trying to dislodge Bucky enough so he could breathe.

Seeing what he was trying to do, Bucky rolled to the side pulling Steve with him and off the side of bed. Jumping up he punched Steve in the face once effectively breaking his nose, and climbed back onto the bed to check on Tony. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"He hit you?" Bucky caressed the handprint on the side of his face gently, hissing back at the blonde still on the floor when Tony whimpered and flinched away.  
"Couple times. I'm fine. Can we leave now?"  
"Yeah. Go grab a jacket princess and we'll leave."  
"Alright." Bucky leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Tony's lips tasting cherries after he pulled away. Turning back to the blonde he growled when he moved and the light caught the tags still clenched in his hand.  
"I am James Barnes. I did not die in the war. I am an assassin for HYDRA, and have been for seventy plus years. I am the Winter Soldier, and if you touch my fiancee ever again, I will kill you." Bucky snatched his tags back and left the room finding Tony waiting at the door wearing his leather jacket instead of one of his own coats.

Smirking down at Tony Bucky tangled their fingers together and pulled him into a bruising kiss opening the door blindly and dragging Tony through the group of confused people standing in the doorway. Spotting Pepper he waved and pulled Tony into the elevator.  
"Have fun boys!" Pepper called giggling after them.  
"We will. Bye Pep."  
"After lunch right? I am hungry."  
"Whatever you want babe. We could always go stay at a hotel and order room service, and I can feed you fancy food."  
"Mm. Yeah let's do that."  
"I thought so."  
"I love you."  
"I love you." Bucky hugged Tony to his chest basking in the love between them and buried his face into Tony's hair.  
'Mine.' Bucky thought before letting go of Tony and guiding him to one of the many cars he owned, deciding he wanted to drive them himself.


End file.
